Trust me, Jonghunni!
by Five Falling Star
Summary: Jonghun twitt apdet, '@FtGtJH : Love that is like war'/ FT ISLAND/ JongKi/ OS.


**Title : Trust me, Jonghunnie!**

**Genre : Romance**

**Oneshot**

**Cast : Jonghun, Hongki**

**Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos**

.

_ FtGtJH : Love that is like war!_

* * *

.

.

"Aku hanya main-main!"

Diam...

Jonghun mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pintu lemari es itu. Masih membelakangi Hongki, seolah tak peduli pada apa yang namja cantik itu katakan. Membisu, lebih memilih meneguk dinginnya air mineral yang sanggup membasahi tenggorokannya. Mengguyur gersang yang ia rasa.

Hingga tarikan pada lengan kanannya mau tak mau membuat namja tampan satu ini berbalik menatap sosok itu.

Dalam keheningan kedua mata mereka saling memandang. Sepasang mata kelam itu beradu dengan cemerlang malam yang hanyut menatapnya. Tak lama, hingga sosok cantik dihadapannya harus menyelidik dengan binar kebanggaannya.

"Main-main? Yah… teruskan saja permainanmu itu. Mengasyikkan bukan bermain-main diatas rasa kesal orang lain?"

Jonghun berlalu. Tak ambil pusing dengan sosok aktif dibelakangnya.

"Jonghunniee, aku tidak pernah serius!"

TEP

Namja tampan itu menghentikan derap langkah kecilnya tepat saat untaian kata dari bibir Hongki terlontar. Memutar tubuh tegapnya. Menatap tak mengerti sosok cantik yang tengah memandangnya penuh harap.

"Baguslah. Kau memang tak pernah serius Hongki ya… bahkan dengan diriku."

Bola matanya membulat. Sungguh! Satu kalimat itu seakan menohok segala hal yang tengah dipikirkannya. Terlebih tatapan sarat akan luka dengan senyum miris yang tertuju untuknya. Mata kelam dengan pendar samar itu semakin mengoyak nyeri yang mengiris ulu hati.

Jangan lagi!

Jangan tatapan itu lagi!

Jangan perlihatkan senyum tak berdaya yang seakan menyudutkan dirinya sendiri!

"Jong—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potongnya lirih.

"Bukan seperti itu, dengarkan aku!" tangan terampilnya berusaha menggapai apa yang mampu mencegah langkah malaikat didepannya.

"ENOUGH!"

Apa?

Apa maksud kalimat itu?

Tubuhnya membatu ditempat. Satu hentakan dari sang leader yang selalu menjadi alasan ia tersenyum harus menghentikan usaha pencegahannya. Memandang nanar punggung yang hampir menghilang ditelan malam.

Hongki menggeleng. Seolah tak ingin namja tampan itu makin salah dengan spekulasi yang ia percaya.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

…

Gyuuuuut!

Berhasil. Ia berhasil mengeksekusi jarak yang ada. Menanamkan tubuh bergetarnya pada satu titik didepannya, punggung lebar Choi Jonghun.

"Percayalah, bukan itu maksudku. Kau tak mau mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya?"

Ia memutar paksa tubuh Jonghun menghadap padanya. Mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada kemeja tidur yang Jonghun kenakan.

Jawaban. Respon. Apapun itu, Hongki membutuhkannya sekarang. Bukan sosok yang berdiri mematung seperti ini. Dan dengan helaan nafas, Jonghun memulai kembali pembicaraan itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku mengerti? Kau ingin membahagiakan fansmu, shipper yang menyukai kalian berdua. Itu yang ingin kau katakan bukan?"

Hongki mengangguk cepat. Mengiyakan kebenaran yang Jonghun ucap. Meski kegelisahan masih menghantuinya. Namja tampan ini tak mengubah sedikitpun ekspresinya. Kemarahan masih jelas berpendar dari bola matanya.

Mengambil langkah ekstrim, Hongki menarik cepat leher Jonghun. Menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam sekali sentuh.

Ia melakukannya. Mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir namja sejuta pesona itu. Saat detik kian berlalu, Jonghun tak kunjung merespon apa yang tengah Hongki lakukan padanya. Hingga sesuatu menahannya. Jonghun mencengkeram kedua bahu Hongki. Meciptakan jarak diantara keduanya. Mencoba menjauhkan tautan bibir tipisnya dari belenggu Hongki.

"Apa kau melakukan ini juga dengan pasangan JunKi couplemu?"

See?

Hongki benar-benar tak mampu meyakinkan sosok tampan itu lagi. Segalanya kini terasa sesak. Benar saja. Jonghun terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau meragukanku lagi?"

"… entahlah…" putus Jonghun saat ia tak mengerti harus menjawab apa.

Ingin rasanya mempercayai apapun yang namja cantik ini katakan, namun selalu saja ia merasa dibodohi. Mengumbar kemesraan dengan namja manapun yang ia mau. Seakan Jonghun hanya semu dimatanya. Seakan jonghun buta pada apa tengah dilakukannya. Dan malam inilah puncaknya, titik tertinggi dimana emosi itu tak mau berkompromi.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang paling tahu, berciuman hanya untuk tuntutan scenario saja aku kesulitan. Apalagi jika itu kulakukan tanpa alasan! Jika aku harus menyentuh dan disentuh pria lain, hanya kau yang selalu terlihat dimataku. Apa penjelasanku seperti itu tak cukup bagimu? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar keraguan itu enyah dari kepalamu?"

Jonghun membuang muka. Beringsut mundur dan bersandar pada meja makan.

"Tidak ada," putusnya saat binar dihadapannya kembali meredup.

"Aku tak kan bisa tenang dengan pemikiran seperti itu. Kau terlalu sempurna, hingga aku serasa tertimbun, tersingkir, dan nyaris terlupakan. Bagiku mencintaimu seperti memegang cutter dalam medan peperangan. Dengan godam raksasa, parang, dan senapan api dalam genggaman lawan. Bisa kau bayangkan itu? sekecil apa diriku dimata mereka? Hanya dengan sekali tebas aku akan binasa."

Terucap sudah! Apa yang selama ini dipendamnya menguar begitu saja.

"Pikiran bodoh apa itu?" Hongki terkekeh geli dengan wajah berurai air mata. Memaksakan diri mencairkan suasana yang teramat menguras daya. Beku seakan berada dalam ruangan hampa udara.

"Hehehe… Tapi kurasa akulah yang bodoh… yah itu benar! Kau tahu seberapa bodohnya aku karena kau, Jonghun?"

Tawa yang dipaksakan. Ia berusaha menelan tawa diantara menggunungnya rasa sesak dalam dada. Tak berhenti mengalir… tiap tetes yang ia keluarkan menunjukkan betapa ia tersiksa. Tak dipercayai sosok yang amat digilainya.

Jinjja... itu menyakitkan!

"Hongki ya…"

"Kebodohan abadi yang ada sejak aku mengenalmu, dan berlanjut sampai detik ini. Kau tahu apa yang kurasa? Dengan entengnya kau tak mempercayaiku hanya karena status twitter itu. Sakit Jonghun… sakit!" ia meremas kasar dadanya. Menahan perih seluruh organ pernafasan yang tiba-tiba menciut.

Sesak...

Rasa itu kian menjalari sel-sel tubuhnya. Kadar hemoglobin yang mengalir seolah tak mampu menstabilkan gemuruh lajur pesakitan atas apa yang tak mampu menjelaskan perasaan kacaunya.

Sungguh, kalimat itu menjadi boomerang yang mampu mengoyak pertahanan kokoh Jonghun. Menghancurkan dinding emosi tinggi yang tengah menguasai. Menyentaknya dalam pelukan. Merasakan getar tubuh yang membalas rengkuhannya.

"Hentikan air matamu Hongki ah.. kau mau menyakitiku lebih dalam dengan tangismu itu?"

Hongki melingkarkan tangannya sedemikian erat. Hingga tak ada jarak yang signifikan. Menyatu dalam hangat melebihi pancaran sang surya penyalur kalor.

"Jika hanya dengan air mata aku mampu mendapatkan maafmu, aku rela kehilangan segenap air mataku demi mendapatkan simpatimu lagi."

Tangan kekarnya merangsek erat. Menyelinap di tiap kulit mulus terhalang kain. Menanamkan ciuman-ciuman ringan pada bahu berpiyama itu. Mengelus lembut surai coklat yang berada dalam dekap hangatnya.

Ia kembali. Choi Jonghun yang lembut. Sosok yang beberapa saat lalu tak mengindahkan penjelasan bermakna dari sang putri tanpa mahkota tersebut. Mengalirkan kalor dalam setiap inchi tubuh yang kini tenggelam dalam rengkuh hangatnya. Tersirat rasa, bahwa ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat sang pujaan hati menderaikan airmata yang menganak sungai membasahi mata berlapis bintang itu.

"Haruskah seperti itu?"

"..."

"Tumpahkan sekarang juga. Jika aku bisa, aku ingin mengurasnya sampai habis tak tersisa. Dengan begitu, aku tak akan pernah melihatmu menangis lagi."

Hongki melepas pelukannya. Menatap iris kelam di hadapannya yang menyendu bagai bulan sabit tanpa penerang.

"Jonghunnie…"

Senyum itu terekspose sempurna oleh indera penglihatnya. Tampan. Kenapa wajah itu begitu tampan dengan senyum tulusnya? Hongki membalas senyum Jonghun manja. Mengangkat kedua lengan putihnya mengalung di leher sang penebar pesona. Tumitnya terangkat tinggi layaknya seorang pebalet handal. Menyisakan ujung jari-jari kaki yang menapaki dinginnya lantai tanpa alas. Ia mencoba menjajarkan tinggi badannya dengan sang cassanova kelas satu itu.

Satu hembusan nafas panjangnya berhasil menggoyangkan beberapa anak rambut Jonghun yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Kenapa aku bisa begitu mengagumimu hmm? Jonghun?"

"sihir apa yang ada dalam dirimu hingga menjeratku seperti ini?" tambahnya lirih

"Just love baby. Aku hanya punya cinta teramat besar padamu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menggilaiku. Sesungguhnya, akulah yang terlalu menggilaimu."

Eungh!

Hongki membencinya. Benci dengan rayuan yang diucapkan Jonghun. Bagaimana ia tak tergila-gila pada sosok tampan itu? Setiap bersama selalu menghujaninya dengan kalimat-kalimat penyentuh jiwa. Membuatnya melayang, tanpa tahu kemana akan berlabuh.

Dia tahu, bahwa dirinya telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Tenggelam dalam jerat cinta yang telah menginvasinya.

"Tak ada Lee Hongki tanpa Choi Jonghun… kau tahu itu kan?" ujar Hongki dengan wajah yang terbenam dalam dada bidang Jonghun. Menyembunyikan pendar merah yang menambah keelokan paras manisnya.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk dengan deheman lirih. Kembali mengecupi ceruk leher Hongki. Menyingkap piyama yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang ramping itu. Menariknya lembut. Tak tergesa. Membawa tubuh keduanya bersandar pada dinding yang menjadi sekat antar ruang.

Hongki menggeliat kala jemari panjang Jonghun menyusup diantara himpitan kedua tubuh mereka. Bergerak perlahan mengusap dada mulus yang bergidik geli itu tanpa melepas jamahan lehernya.

Lenguhan tertahan yang ia desiskan membuat onyx hitam yang tersembunyi itu kembali memijar. Memandangnya penuh arti, dengan cinta yang terbalut kabut nafsu.

Sekali lagi… Bibir tipis Jonghun kembali mengecap titik-titik tertentu tubuh menggairahkan Hongki. Meremas butt padat namja cantik itu dengan dibarengi kuluman pada cuping merahnya.

"Euuuuhhhs... Hunn... jangan disini, Minhwan... dia bisahhh..."

"Aku mengerti..."

Tanpa mengucap apapun lagi, Jonghun mengangkat tubuh berat Hongki memasuki sebuah ruangan. Yah, bisa ditebak kemana namja bernotabene pervert itu membawa tubuh dalam gendongannya. Dengan kehati-hatian penuh, Jonghun membaringkan Hongki di atas ranjang. Pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Terkesan seolah ia adalah barang antik yang rentan pecah jika sedikit saja salah meletakkan.

Senyum samar terlihat menghiasi wajah tampannya yang memandang Hongki dengan tatapan lapar. Sosok cantik itu membalas senyum Jonghun singkat.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aniya!"

"Hongki ya..."

Ia hanya mampu menatap mata kelam Jonghun tanpa berkedip. Berusaha keras menstabilkan apa yang tengah berdegup kencang dalam dadanya. Namun gagal. Apalagi saat jemari Jonghun amat terampil membelai wajahnya dari ujung kening hingga ujung dagu lancipnya. Hongki tak mampu berbuat apapun selain mengatupkan pijar kristalnya pelan. Menikmati detik-detik tak bertuan yang seolah mengantarnya pada satu titik fokus mendebarkan. Seolah seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya tak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

"Hmmm...fiuhhh.."

Sengaja, Jonghun meniupkan karbondioksida dari hidung mancungnya hingga mampu menggerakkan beberapa anak rambut Hongki yang tak beraturan di wajahnya. Tak ayal tindakan berusan itu membuat garis kelopak mata namja cantik ini menutup kian rapat.

"Saranghae..." bisiknya tulus.

Hembusan satu kata penuh makna yang kerap membuat hati Hongki luluh kembali ia dengar. Pijar kristal miliknya terbuka lebar, sudut bibirnya terangkat perlahan. Selalu seperti itu, ia amat menyukai moment semacam ini. Saat dimana hanya ada Choi Jonghun yang berada dalam kepalanya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kala dunia serasa berpihak pada keduanya, segala hal yang membahagiakan baginya seolah terlupakan begitu saja. Hanya karena satu sosok ini, dan satu alasan pasti inilah hal itu terjadi.

"Nado saranghaeyoo..."

Kedua lengannya yang terkait di leher jenjang Jonghun kembali menarik namja tampan itu merapat padanya.

Jonghun kian menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lekuk indah pemuda dalam dekapannya. Menghantarkan rasa yang tak pernah membuatnya jera untuk menikmatinya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Hongki seolah candu yang membuatnya makin gila dan tak terkendali. Menjarah setiap inchi kulit putih bak susu segar itu tanpa pengecualian. Meninggalkan prasasti wujud cintanya di tiap titik yang menjadi pusat persinggahan manis bibirnya.

Eummhh, sungguh! Hal itulah yang paling difavoritkan oleh namja tampan bermarga Choi ini.

Hongki menekan kuat kepala Jonghun. Mencengkeram erat surai legam sang pembuat onar kala dirasanya gigi seri Jonghun mengigit pelan tepat pada leher jenjangnya. Membuatnya bergidik nyeri sekaligus geli dalam waktu bersamaan. Memaksa Hongki melampiaskan sensasi yang diciptakan oleh rekan mainnya dengan mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Hunhhhh.."

Ia menyudahi aksi perang gerilnya di lekukan leher Hongki saat bibir cantiknya mengeluarkan desahan yang membuatnya makin menggila. Tersenyum dengan aksen menuntut kepuasan lebih dari sosok Hongki yang tengah menata nafas tak beraturannya.

"Hongki ya..."

Jonghun membelai lembut wajah cantik Hongki. Mengusap plump mungilnya dengan ibu jari. Merasakan kenyal yang selalu menjeritkan rasa cintanya tiap waktu. Menggigit pelan bibir ranum itu, kemudian melumatnya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga dorongan kuat yang memaksanya memperdalam pagutan penuh cinta itu lebih pada titik terindah. Jemari lentiknya tak tinggal diam. Perlahan menyibak dan menanggalkan atribut yang masih bertengger di tubuh bagian atas Hongki. Menyalurkan hasrat yang tak dapat ia narasikan menjadi sebuah paragraf bertempo ataupun merangkainya menjadi sebuah prosa dengan berbagai bahasa. Nikmat yang ia selami malam ini begitu indah. Persis seperti malam-malam lalu. Dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Memadu indahnya gelap bertabur bintang dengan hembusan nafas yang makin membabi buta di sana. Choi Jonghun menikmatinya. Saat-saat di mana Hongki tak pernah menolak serangkaian sajian manis yang ia suguhkan. Di sini. Di tempat ini, segala gejolak anonim dalam dadanya tersalurkan tanpa perantara.

.

.

"Sudah tidak marah kan?"

Pertanyaan itu berlalu melewati batas pendengarannya begitu saja. Jonghun hanya menatap wajah cantik Hongki yang berada tepat di atas dada bidangnya. Satu dari dua lengan kekarnya dimanfaatkan sebagai bantalan kepala. Dan satu tangan bebasnya memainkan rambut lembut Hongki.

"Aku tak akan bisa marah padamu lebih dari satu jam."

Jawaban Jonghun seolah menjadi voucher kemenangan bagi Hongki. Ia menata tubuhnya sebegitu nyaman berada di atas Jonghun. Meraba dada bidangnya yang sedikit berotot. Menghujani beberapa ciuman kental akan kegembiraan yang menguap.

"Jonghun, kita akan selalu seperti ini kan?"

"Hmm.."

"Melewati segalanya bersama, meskipun duri tumbuh dalam hubungan ini, kebersamaan kita tak kan terpisahkan bukan?"

"Tentu... aku bisa gila jika tidak bersamamu, tidak mendengar suaramu... dan... tidak menyentuhmu."

Sosok cantik itu mendongak. Menatap sinis ke arah Jonghun yang tengah menebar senyum mencurigakan.

Sebelum apa yang dipikirkan Hongki benar adanya, ia bergegas bangun dari tubuh Jonghun.

"Aku mau mandi!" ujarnya singkat, menarik selimut tebal guna membungkus tubuh polosnya. Hendak menapak dinginnya lantai kayu, namun satu tarikan lembut membuat tubuh ramping itu nyaris kembali menghantam empuknya ranjang.

"Tidak mengajakku?"

"Ya! Pikiran kotor apa yang ada di otakmu huh? Dasar mesum!"

"Siapa yang merengek dan memohon pada si mesum ini dengan desahan merdunya hmm?"

"Y-yaah! berhenti menggodaku! kau menyebalkan!"

BLAMM!

"Hahahahaha…"

.

.

END

.

FT Island Fact :

Debut FTISLAND di Jepang mendapat sambutan yang positif dan menjadi Band pendatang baru yang sukses disana . Pada pertengahan 2008 mereka berhasil merilis sebuah album Jepang yang berjudul _**"The Prologue of FTISLAND : Soyogi"**_ Bahkan mereka mampu menggelar konser tur dibeberapa kota besar di Jepang.

.

FT Island will have a comeback stage on 21th November 2013 with The MOOD album, please give a lot of supports!

Thank you


End file.
